


Wrap me in your arms (I don't wanna be nowhere else)

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Re(y)-write [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Relationships, F/M, Gen, Hurt Rey (Star Wars), I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Missing Scene, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Relationship, Rape Aftermath, Rey Needs A Hug, Space Mom Leia Organa, The Resistance Era, Women Being Awesome, but I promise it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: Leia comforts Rey in the medbay after Kalonia runs Finn out to do her job.
Relationships: Finn & Leia Organa, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey
Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Re(y)-write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561570
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Wrap me in your arms (I don't wanna be nowhere else)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pan_2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/gifts).



> Okay, I guess I should get into the story of how this one shot came to be. When I was writing my third draft of "Star Wars: Episode VII--Across the Stars," I wrote a scene that heavily focuses on Leia and Rey. Of course, I rewrote the story one more time to make it upload-ready, and I decided to cut the scene. At the time, I felt like this would've made the story over-stuffed, and thus it was cut. However, when I was trying to eek out a new chapter for "Shadows Between Stars," my mind kept flashing to this scene. I began to regret cutting it, because it served the themes of the story so well. So, here I am, uploading it now until I can creatively recharge enough to continue the Rey-write. I hope you guys enjoy this, as always. May the Force be With You!

**Leia pov:**

While I'm walking down the medbay halls, I am struggling to find the girl I came here to see. I'm trying to use the Force, but I'm beginning to think that's not how the Force works. Then, I see the stressed out expression of a one Harter Kalonia coming towards me. She stops at the sight of me, and opens her mouth to address me with formality, but I hold up a hand to stop her. "At ease, you're addressing me as a friend. What do you need, Harter?" 

She takes a deep breath before responding. "It's Rey. She's just passed out from exhaustion, and I also administered a sedative in her IV. This is so I can finally examine her to see how much damage was done. However, there is one issue." I can see the aggravation swell up in her eyes. 

"Harter, breathe." I say, trying to get her to be objective. She takes my advice before a wry look comes on her face. 

"Okay. Well, Finn is terrified when I even so much as prepare what I need and I don't know what to do." She replies. 

It is then that it dawns on me why Finn seems so skittish. He was a stormtrooper. They most likely used the medbay to decommission troopers. "Let me deal with Finn," I say, reassurance bleeding into my voice. "Let me help you." 

Harter nods, and then says, "Follow me." I follow her down the hall and take two rights before finally making it two Rey's secluded room.

Kalonia opens the door, and I see a worried Finn sitting by Rey's bed. He immediately stands up to greet me, but I raise a hand to stop him. "At ease," I find myself using that phrase a lot today. Finn sits down, and continues wringing his hands nervously. "Finn. I need you to be calm. And I also need you to do the impossible for me." 

Finn straightens up and says, "I'm listening." 

"I need you to trust Harter and I. That means that you need to leave us for long enough to help us focus on helping her," I see Finn tense up. He gives her a look that Han once gave me while I was in a similar medbay after a bad run-in on Mustafar. "I promise that I will come get you as soon as we finish. Now go. Find Poe. Look after each other, I'm sure you could both use it." 

Finn is clearly warring with himself, but then says, "Yes Ma'am." 

I walk over to him with an understanding smile, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder before saying, "Thank you. I know it's hard, but I promise Rey will still be Rey." 

Finn nods, and then calmly walks out, closing the door behind him. 

I walk back over to the bed, and Kalonia gives me a look. "What?" I say innocently. 

"Don't 'what' me," Kalonia says. "How did you do that?" 

"I understand him," I reply. "He clearly cares about her, and it's very similar to how Han used to do with me." 

Kalonia rolls her eyes. "I can't with you," She says with a wry smirk.

"What?" 

"You're such a romantic!" She says, beginning to actually set up Rey for the examination. 

I laugh, and then sober. "I need to go under," I warn. "I need to see how much damage my son did, and see if I can fix it." 

Kalonia nods, and then says, "I'll try to keep her under. Godspeed." 

* * *

When I gently press on Rey's mental walls, I hear the mental equivalency of a voice--" _NO!"_

I gently stand outside the wall, and gently tap on the boundary. Rey recognizes me, because she lets down the barrier. And for the first time, I see what a mess my son made. Memories are scattered about, and her mental library of memories is a total mess. There are tallies on one wall, and Rey is sitting huddled in a corner. 

"Leia Organa?" She says, looking at me. I nod. 

"It's me, Rey. And you can call me Leia." I reply. 

"I'm so sorry," She says brokenly. "I can't save him." 

I shake my head. "That is not your job," I begin. "So you have nothing to apologize for." 

Rey nods, and I sit on the floor near her to make myself a bit less intimidating. "I'm sorry for what my son did to you." 

Rey shakes her head, and then says, "It was my fault. I was trying to run. He caught me before you did." 

I scoot closer, and thankfully Rey says nothing. _What did my son do to you?_

"Let's try to fix this, hm?" I ask, gently, as if I'm speaking to an injured animal.

Rey nods, and then stands up shakily. We work at the mess for what feels like forever, but no change is made. Then, I begin to feel myself weaken at the effort. "Rey?" I ask.

"Yes?" She says, tears of frustration clinging to her lashes.

"I'm running out of time," I say quickly. "I'll talk to you when you wake up. For now, I'm going to try to help on the outside world."

Rey nods, and then takes my outstretched hands. "Thank you."

I shake my head. "Thank me when you're awake."

Then, Rey does the unexpected. She wraps me in a hug, which I return. Then, before I can say anything else, I'm barreling back into my physical form, and sitting next to a still unconscious Rey and a bustling Kalonia.

"Whatever you did worked, General," Kalonia says to me. "I'm done now. Thank you."

I nod, and then say, "I've got her from here. You go talk to Finn."

Kalonia nods, and then walks out of the room. It's just me and Rey. 

I take one of her hands in mine and say, "I'm sorry Rey. I can't fix it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Wow. Not gonna lie, I broke my own heart with this one. But, I hope you guys got something out of this. If you think I should or shouldn't've included this one, please leave a review! I love writing Space Mom Leia, and I honestly kinda regret not including this in the plot. But I also wouldn't want to over-stuff Episode VII. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
